Tailsladdin (TailsAndTwilightFan)
TailsAndTwilightFan's movie spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: * Aladdin - Tails (Sonic X) * Jasmine - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Genie - Sonic (Sonic X) * Jafar - Giant Frill necked Lizard (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) * Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time Movie Series) * Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) * Sultan - Miguel (Dora The Explorer) * Rajah - Scar (The Lion King) * Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) * Gazeem the Thief - Icky (The Land Before Time 4) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Prince Achmed - Rocky (Chicken Run) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Old Jafar - Bot (Team Umizoomi) * Carpet - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Elephant Abu - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) * Razoul's Guards - Gaston's Mobs (Beauty and the Beast) * Camel Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Horse Abu - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Duck Abu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Ostrich Abu - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Turtle Abu - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Car Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Genie taking a bath - Mater (Cars) * Submarine Genie - Remy (Ratatouille) * One of Flamingos - Tantor (Tarzan) * Gigantic Genie - Devil Emoji (The Emoji Movie) * Rajah as Cub - Young Chuck (Angry Birds Toons) * Abu as Toy - Wall-E (Wall-E) * Snake Jafar - Messina (Freddie As F.R.O.7) * Cheerlander Genies - Birds (Rio) * Genie Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time TV Series) * Baseball Player Genie - Ken (Toy Story 3) * Vacation Genie - Merdia (Brave) * Moon Genie - Elsa (Frozen) Scene Index: # "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Tails on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Tails Fights with Prince Rocky/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # Princess Twilight Sparkle's Dream # Miguel and Hexxus's Conversation/Twilight Runs Away # Trouble in the Marketplace/Giant Frill-necked Lizard's Evil Plan # Tails Arrested (Part 1) # Tails Arrested (Part 2) # Tails Escapes with A Green Robot # The Cave of Wrath (Part 1) # The Cave of Wrath (Part 2) # The Amazing and All-Powerful Sonic (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # The Amazing and All-Powerful Sonic (Part 2) # Miguel Upbraids Hexxus # Tails's First Wish # Makes his Move/"Prince Tails" # Miguel Rides on Freddie # Tails Argues with Sonic/Tails Goes to Twilight Sparkle # Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World # Tails Almost Spills the Beans/Tails and Twilight Sparkle's Kiss # Tails Gets Ambushed/Sonic Saves Tails's Life # Giant Frill-necked Lizard Gets Exposed # Tails's Depression/Red Steals the Lamp # Miguel's Announcement/Sonic's New Master is Giant Frill-necked Lizard # Giant Frill-necked Lizard's Dark Wishes # Prince Tails (Reprise) # The Ends of the Earth # Tails vs Giant Frill-necked Lizard (Part 1) # Tails vs Giant Frill-necked Lizard (Part 2) # Tails vs Giant Frill-necked Lizard (Part 3) # Happy End in Agrabah # End Credits Category:Aladdin Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tails and Twilight Sparkle